1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a liquid ejecting apparatus configured to eject a liquid such as ink.
2. Discussion of Related Art
An ink-jet printer as one example of a liquid ejecting apparatus includes a head having an ejection surface in which a multiplicity of ejection openings are open for ejecting ink therethrough. When a situation in which the ink is not ejected from the ejection openings continues for a long period of time, the viscosity of the ink increases in the vicinity of the ejection openings due to evaporation, thereby causing clogging of the ejection openings. To prevent the clogging of the ejection openings, there is known a technique in which the ejection surface is covered by a cap (capping portion) and an operation for humidifying an air in the cap by an air conditioning device (humidification maintenance) is performed.